Revenge bares no fruit
by kueroyalt
Summary: Shigure has married Akito and is happy with his wife. No more Ren meddling or curses to worry about, but as he is readying for a meeting about turning one of his books into an anime, he finds that someone is trying to make revenge bare fruit by using his life. Will they succeed, or will it be proven that Revenge bares no fruit.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Fruit Basket or any of it's characters.

See the end of the chapter for author's message.

_**F-R-U-I-T—B-A-S-K-E-T**_

"Akito, have you seen my tie you gave me for my first novels publication anniversary, the royal blue one I can't find it anywhere?" called Shigure as he shifted through the closet where his ties hung. But stopped upon not hearing his wife's reply. "Akito?" he called out puzzled. "Akito, is everything alright?" worried he exited the closet heading down the hall where his office was for writing and where the couch Akito found herself often when he was writing. She was there only a couple of minutes ago and she wouldn't have left the house without telling him. "Akito, are you okay?" he asked turning to walk through the doorway but froze when he was greeted with an icy voice.

"Akito is busy right now." Came Ren's voice as Shigure froze seeing Akito unconscious halfway off the couch a small trickle of blood on her face.

"Ren." Growled Shigure like the dog spirit that previously possessed him. "What did you do to Akito?" he asked as he started making a move to run to his wife's side but froze when a knife blocked his path as Ren chided him.

"tut, tut, tut my former canine friend lets leave her be, shall we?"

"Ren what do you want." Gritted Shigure as he glared as his wife's so-called mother.

"Why isn't obvious Akito released my husband's spirit from that box and tricked me. So now I must return the favor." Dread swept over Shigure as her intention became clear.

"Your going to kill me." he stated.

"Yes, then keep your soul in the same box as my husband's once occupied then Akito will be the one desperate to get it from me. She'll suffer as I had." Manically grinned Ren taking a step forward to Shigure.

Then Shigure heard the door slide open downstairs and hoping it was either Hatori or mie wondering what was taking the couple so long. So, before they could make a sound Shigure spoke loudly.

"Ren killing me won't be the solution, your husband's soul never was in there."

"SHUT UP MUTT." She yelled. "Go next to Akito and don't touch her, move it." Shigure complied but fought as he desperately wanted to check on his beloved wife.

Akito's breathing was shallow, and he was worried about her head wound but he didn't and he mentally apologized to his beloved Akito for not going to her side.

Ren watched the struggle that Shigure was having at not touching her daughter and smiled at the pain he was in. She went and stood in front of the doorway her back turned toward it and Shigure glared at the women while unknown to Ren that he was hiding his glee that she was utterly focused on him and not on whoever was making their way up the stairs.

"Ren you won't get away with this. What do you hope to accomplish here? Getting arrested, maybe being thrown out of soma house?"

"I said shut up you mangy mongrel. I don't want to hear you make a sound, unless of course it's your screams when you're dying. So, until then be quiet." Barked Ren.

"How did you knock Akito out?" asked Shigure as he kept his eyes from showing relief upon seeing a shadow behind Ren, well two shadows to be exact.

"With the gaudy book end from downstairs." Replied Ren.

"Hey I bought that." Shouted Shigure insulted at the woman's words for the decoration he bought.

"I told you to shut it." She yelled. As she held up the knife. "Now be a good boy and back up or Akito will be the one dying today." She threatened.

Shigure backed away from his wife hatred burning in his gaze at the foul excuse his wife had as a mother as Ren went and stood next to Akito incase Shigure tried to defend himself.

"You won't succeed." Informed Shigure but Ren just laughed.

"Such a shame, I saw your next novel and saw that it isn't finished yet. Pity your readers will only get a half done book to read as your last work," At the statement a dark aura seemed to escape the shorter of the two shadows telling Shigure the Mii was definitely not happy with Ren believing that by killing him that she would be forcing only half of a book to be published. "but at least I cut you down before…"

WHACK

Ren was knocked out collapsing to the floor as Mii huffed above the women her purse going back on her arm. "Now we have to reschedule for another day, the anime meeting." Huffed Mii annoyed as Hatori went past her to Akito as Shigure knelt by his wife.

"Akito, Akito please wake up. Akito." Whimpered Shigure as Hatori came to her side. "Shigure hold her from behind propped up, I need to see where she was hit." Instructed Hatori. "Mii get help from anyone on the property that can hold Ren until latter and also get someone to get my stethoscope and medical bag."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" she asked glaring at the women she had just knocked out.

"No, now go." With that Mii was off shouting for people once she exited the home. As Hatori examined Akito, he and Shigure mentally count downed. 3…2….1…

"WHAT?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki, and Ayame were here to celebrate Shigure's novel becoming an anime. So, help would be coming.

Sure, enough footsteps rushed into the house and it was Kyo, Hatsuharu and Yuki who went to grab Ren glares sent to the women who had pushed Akito to be so cold hearted when they had all been cursed. They lifted the unconscious woman up and dragged her away as Tohru came in to see if Hatori needed any help when he said no she left. Meanwhile Ayame could be heard outside as he was arguing with Mii downstairs about not being allowed in to help at all while Kyo yelled at Ayame to help them with Ren and finding a place to keep her locked up. By the sounds of it Tohru was assisting Mii once she returned to the group outside.

But Shigure didn't care about any of that all he was focused on was his darling wife who might be dying. That thought sent tears pouring down his cheeks as begged her to open her beautiful eyes and talk to him.

"Please Akito darling don't deprive me of those beautiful gems that are your eyes anymore. Open them please, Akito. Akito don't leave me alone I need you. Akito please say something to me. Akito." Cried Shigure desperate for his wife to wake. "Akito please don't leave me, I love you. I love you. I love you."

Hatori watched as his best friend was breaking down at the thought of loosing his Akito. Shigure would do anything for her and if she died Shigure would die as well. Hatori heard Momiji's quick footsteps as he came in carrying not only the Doctor's stethoscope and bag but Trays, gauzes, bandages, medical tape as well as piles of sealed sterile instruments one would need for surgery such as scalpel, scissors, needles, stitching thread, pliers the only thing missing was sedative gas. After thanking Momiji and having the blonde male place it on the coffee table not out of reach, Hatori asked him to go to the others and Momiji did but not before giving Shigure's left shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Akito please, stay with me I'll happily be cursed again if it meant you live so please Akito wake up." Begged Shigure as Hatori took his stethoscope from the blonde boy and opened his bag. "Akito." Pleaded Shigure. "Please wake up and let me see your smile. Wake up an let me hear your voice."

"Shigure, if you need to leave the room, I'm sure Akito would understand." Tried Hatori but Shigure shook his head.

"No, Hatori I'm not leaving her side, I left her side for a few minutes and Ren attacked her. Ren had me stand next to her and wouldn't let me hold my wife, wouldn't let me tend to her wound."

"Me and Mii heard that part you had no choice Ren would have killed either you or Akito or both if you disobeyed." Comforted Hatori as he felt the back of Akito's head looking for where she was stuck. If Ren cracked Akito's skull then there would be problems.

"I won't go till Akito makes me." stated Shigure his eyes' hard until they landed back on the face of his unconscious wife then they softened and watered. "Please Akito wake up. I can't live without you anymore. I love you Akito."

As if hearing that exact sentence was all that was needed Akito stirred.

"She is coming to." Breathed Hatori, relieved that Ren's strike didn't force Akito into a coma and Shigure let hope bleed into his eyes.

"Akito, come on open those gems and wake up. Come on sweetheart wake up." Pleaded Shigure. Akito then opened her eyes and Shigure let out a cry of relief and pulled Akito into his arms as she was held against his chest. His head was on top of hers and murmured into her hair. "Thank god, oh Akito." Meanwhile Akito was confused but welcomed her husband's embrace trying to calm him down.

"Shigure, I'm okay." She comforted.

"I thought I lost you Akito, I thought that demon took you away from me." Replied Shigure.

"Shigure I need to examine Akito to make sure she is fine." Instructed Hatori. Making his friend release his wife so Hatori could examine her head but Shigure held her still not wanting to release his wife,

"What happened I remember waiting for Shigure and then…" Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened before she blacked out. "Ren, I heard steps not belonging to Shigure and I saw her out of the corner of my eye and saw a knife in her right hand and her left arm was raised then nothing." Gasped Akito looking for any sign of her biological mother.

"So, she hit you with one arm and it was the non-dominant one too, that's good if she used both arms with maximum force then there would be major damage." Stated Hatori. As He finished looking over Akito. "It seems you received a small cut when your were hit, I'll have to have a ct scan done but I don't believe there should be any major damage. For now, I'm going to let the others know that Akito is awake right now." Hatori stood to leave giving his friend and his wife some privacy.

"Shigure, what happened?" asked Akito as Shigure dreaded telling his wife what had happened.

_**A couple of minutes later **_

"SHE WHAT?!" screamed Akito furry burning through her blood stream at hearing what had happened. But what she felt most was fear, if nobody came to check on them Shigure would be…. She let out a choked-out wail as she clung to her husband. Ren tried to murder Shigure, had almost taken him away. The mere thought of waking up and seeing Shigure dead and bloodied. It terrified her. "She almost took you." She wailed as she started to cry and Shigure pulled her in tightly.

"She didn't but I was more worried for you it killed me not being able to go to you, to wake you up. When it was all over, I was terrified I would lose you. I love you Akito." Murmured Shigure as he held on tightly to his wife.

"I love you too, Shigure."

_**F-R-U-I-T—B-A-S-K-E-T**_

What did you think? leave a review.

this will be marked complete but make sure to follow incase I'm asked to go on with the aftermath. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
